


A Warning

by Mahfiruz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: checking in on angst boy, flexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: Someone decides to question Kurapika about his vengeance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Warning

“You best be careful or the price on your head might reach somewhere near my rates,” A smooth cold voice said. Kurapika turned to where he thought he heard it but no one was there.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurapika replied, “Although I’m curious as to why you linger in the shadows, then.”

The voice laughed, “A habit, I guess.”

Kurapika spun around to see a pale woman with black hair and black irises standing before him. 

“You don’t recognize me?” She asked, adding the observation to her analysis of him. 

“No, I guess you can remind me while you’re telling me why you’re here.”

“Well, you’re not a very gracious host are you?”

“I tend to be suspicious of those who break into my home.”

“Hmmm . . .” The woman reflected on his reactions, were they signs of aggressive recklessness? “You call this a home?”

“I’ll ask you to forgive me, madame, for I am not in the mood for philosophical dialogue.”

The woman smiled, “It’s just you seem to be a long way away from your hunter friends, have you made new friends in the Mafia?”

Kurapika’s eyes turned red, “Don’t underestimate me!” 

_ Foolish boy, _ she thought,  _ it’s unwise to reveal your full strength to an enemy. _

“You should calm down,” The woman replied, unphased, “Rage - however, powerful – is blinding.”

“If you want my cooperation you should tell me who you are and why you’re here.”

The woman shook her head and saind,“My name is Kikyo Zoldyck.”

“Killua’s mother?”

“Correct.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yes. Although I’m surprised you asked considering how unreachable you’ve been to him.”

Kurapika didn’t respond

“How much has your quest for revenge consumed you?” Kikyo asked, toying with the situation to see how the boy would react. She didn’t know to what extent the Kurta boy had changed or where his loyalties fell. He could be a good ally to have. Like she said, no one had made an offer to her yet for his death and she didn’t see him as a threat - currently- so she wasn’t there to kill him. She had been in town on her way back to Kukuroo Mountain and thought she’d update her intel and practice interrogation and analysis. 

“Is there a reason why you’re here, madame Zoldyck?”

“Just stopping by on my way to somewhere else. I thought I’d check in, the information I’ve received about you has been quite alarming.”

“Information?”

“I wouldn’t be too alarmed. You have to stay informed when you work in the shadows. You should know about the importance of intel, working in the mafia and all.”

“I do, and I’ve also learned to be wary of what intel people have on me.”

Kikyo smiled, “Indeed, but be careful, for lying and deception are good ways to make enemies. And the Zoldyck family is not a good enemy to have.”

“I have no reason to oppose you and your family. At least so far –“

“ – unless we get in the way of your revenge? Would you risk the safety and happiness of your friends for your revenge?”

Kurapika didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve seen a great deal of suffering, known a great deal of orphans, and vengeful relatives and friends,” Kikyo continued, “The flame of their hatred and kept them warm, drove them, chased away some of the cold that loss brings. But one has to be careful, for a flame can turn into a fire blinding us, and burning those we care for. I can’t tell you what happens once vengeance is had, because too often the flame became a fire and burned all the bridges to ash. I wouldn’t want my son to be on one of those bridges, and I’m sure there are many others you wouldn’t want there either, you might not even know how much yet.”

Kurapika felt something warm dripping down his face. He touched his cheek and found he was bleeding, he looked up from his hand and saw Kikyo shrink her fingernails from their knife-like form back to their normal size

“Be careful,” she said, then disappeared.


End file.
